


Acoustic Souls

by Yukikai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Romance, Singing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikai/pseuds/Yukikai
Summary: “I’m Bokuto Koutarou! And I’m going to be the greatest guitar player in Japan!”Akaashi huffed a laugh under his breath, using his hand to cover his face. After a moment he moved his hands away, allowing his green eyes to scan over the man once again. He smiled and nodded almost as if to say…“Yes, and I will help you fulfill your dream, because no one else in the world understands your music better than me”.Haikyuu Band AU SongFic focused around BokuAka! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Acoustic Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: A band au songfic centered around the relationship between Akaashi and Bokuto.  
> All characters in this fic belong to Furudate

Chapter 00: PILOT 

It was mid February when Akaashi first laid eyes on the man he would fall in love with. 

Akaashi, accompanied by two of his friends, walked the streets near Mori Middle School. All three of them would be graduating soon and where they each would be heading after, weighed heavy on their minds.

“Have you decided where you will be heading too for high school Keiji?” asked one of the taller boys. Akaashi kept his eyes to the ground as they walked. He thought for a moment then answered. 

“Hm. Suzumeoka, or maybe Fukurodani. I haven’t really decided.” 

“Oh Fukurodani! I hear they have some really talented musicians there! You want to keep writing music right?” asked the other friend. Akaashi just gave a small nod. 

Akaashi Keiji started writing song lyrics at a young age. His parents were indifferent to the idea and never had much of an input. It wasn’t until his first year at Mori Middle School that his parents realized he had a natural talent for not only writing, but singing as well. Akaashi knew he enjoyed music, but something was missing. He had talked about it with a friend before, how when people are truly passionate about something there is a type of spark. But Akaashi didn’t feel that, not until that chilly mid February night. 

“He’s about the play!” 

“No way seriously? He’s here? Let’s go check it out!” 

Akaashi caught whispers of people chatting as they walked past him and his friends, but it wasn’t until he heard the faint sound of an electric guitar that he stopped in his tracks and turned his head. His friends stopped moments after with a confused look. 

“What’s up man?” one friend asked, but Akaashi wasn’t listening. He took a step towards the music. 

“It is probably just a street performer.” said the other, but before he could finish his thought Akaashi waved to his friends. 

“Sorry, I’m gunna go check it out. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” and with that Akaashi was in a sprint towards the melody. 

He quickly turned the corner to see a small crowd around a man with bleached white hair and what looked to be black highlights. The man’s eyes fixated on his guitar, a Fender American Original ‘50s Strat. “White Blonde” if Akaashi had to guess the color. He was dressed in a simple black athletic hoodie and white sweat pants that read “Fukurodani” on the side, with plain white sneakers and a black beanie. The man didn’t look anything out of the ordinary, except a black eyebrow piercing and the widest grin Akaashi had ever laid eyes on.

“Let’s go!” the white haired man yelled before moving his finger’s over the guitar strings and entered the intro. 

Akaashi’s mouth opened slightly at the melody. It was soft, almost as if he was floating through the air. It was a sound that didn’t really fit the person playing it, but Akaashi knew better than to believe the man was only going for a low energy tune. As the man entered the next part of the song Akaashi felt his lips tugging at a smile. The sound filled his ears as if telling him a story only he knew the ending too. Akaashi continued to watch the man play, completely mesmerized. He not once looked at the crowd, his eyes closed as his fingers danced across the strings. 

To most, the sound would have made you feel happy or even excited, but it wasn’t until the middle of the song did Akaashi feel something deep in his chest. As if the song was the man’s voice crying out in pain. Akaashi looked over the man’s face as he played. It was sturn, focused. Anything but pain, but Akaashi could feel it through his music, and it made him want to know more, more about the song, and more about the man playing it. 

After a minute the painful melody slowly turned into something like power and determination. As if to say “I’m not giving up”. Akaashi closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat as the song eventually died out. If he had his notebook he could have written lyrics for that very song right then and there. It spoke to him in a way that no other guitarist had. It was in that moment, that idle fleeting thought that the man who stood before him was a star. 

He watched as someone from the crowd came up to the white haired man.

“Dude that was awesome! What’s your name?” the person asked. The man flashed his wide grin, throwing his guitar behind his back and placing both fists on his hips. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! And I’m going to be the greatest guitar player in Japan!” 

Akaashi huffed a laugh under his breath, using his hand to cover his face. After a moment he moved his hands away, allowing his green eyes to scan over the man once again. He smiled and nodded almost as if to say…

“Yes, and I will help you fulfill your dream, because no one else in the world understands your music better than me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Included:  
> Bokuto's Song: "Collision of Universe" by RENO (ex:ViViD) Album: Universe
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want more!


End file.
